Unfinished experiment
by ichina
Summary: Masquerade is back and Runo ends up taking care of him. He feels things that he never did until now. There is a new girl and no one knows anything about her. MasqueradexOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Runo's house

Runo was in her room talking with Julie when someone knocked on the door. They both jumped. After they calmed down they went to see who was.

'The café is closed. Can't he see.' said angrily Runo.

It was Sunday and her parents were out. Both girls went to the door shaking. Runo grabed the handle and opened the door. Someone fall on her shoulder. Runo was ready to shout but Julie put her hand on Runo's mouth.

'Shhhh, it is Masquerade.' Runo's eyes grow wilder.

'I thought he had disappeared!' said Runo after Julie took off her hand.

'He had. But he is back I don't know why or how. But it's true. What are we going to do?'

'Why don't you begin with inviting me in.' said Masquerade.

'Aaaaa! He is talking!' screamed Runo taking a step back still with him on her shoulder.

'Yeah Runo I didn't used to talk.' he said sarcastically.

'Sorry Masquerade but we thought you had fainted.' said Julie helping Runo to take him in and put him on a chair. 'How did you get here?'

'I walked' he joked 'of course I teleported.'

'Why are you her?' asked Runo.

'Why? Didn't you miss me?'

'Why should I miss you?'

'You tell me.'

'Don't argue you two.' begged them Julie.

'I don't know much. I woke up a few hewers ago in a laboratory on some kind of table. And I came here because I didn't know where else to go.'

'Why did you fall no my shoulder? You don't look hurt.'

'Some people chased me and I broke my leg. That's why I teleported and fell on your shoulder. Oh and I wanted to fall on your shoulder.'

'Creep' said Runo and turned her back to him. Later that day her parents came back. When they saw Masquerade at first they were angry at Runo because she had let him in but after they understood what has happened to him they let him stay in a guest room. Runo's father helped him go to the room while Runo's mom called a doctor.

The doctor insisted that he should stay in bed for at least a week. Runo wasn't glad to hear this because she was the one who had to take him food. The room was big with tow beds, table, wardrobe and a TV. Everything was alright until it came time for bed. There were a lot of howls and Masquerade couldn't explain himself where did they come from. Runo's house war away from the forest (I'm not sure were it exactly is her house). 'It couldn't be a dog.' he thought. He stood up from the bed and jumping on one foot he went to the window. He looked out side just to see one cocker spaniel on the street. He calmed but just then saw something unbelievable. Big creature came out of the shadow. It was half man half wolf. 'What is this?' asked himself Masquerade 'It look like a bakugan but it isn't. I wish Hydranoid was her he watched a lot of television. He should know what that is.' Just then the creature turned his snout to him. Masquerade stepped away from the window 'Did it saw me?' he asked himself 'Better go to sleep. I think I am seeing thinks.' With that he sat in the bed and fell asleep.

**Down the street unknown POV**

I was running. Running so fast that I couldn't see what was around me. And still they were reaching me. I had been running since it became dark. I had hour precedence and still they were reaching me. I was out of breath. How were they finding me? They were too far to see me. Then I get it. My smell they were fowling my smell. Of course they were they are dogs very big dogs with large teethes and sharp nails ready to tear you to pieces but now that was the best they could do. I want to say that the can do worse think like take me back to the laboratory. I ran in the yard of the first yard I saw and fall on the ground rolling myself in the dirt trying to cover my smell. Then I lay hidden in the shrub watching the werewolves pass by. After they had hidden away from my sight I calmed and faint.

**In the morning normal POV**

Runo opened the door going out with shopping with Julie while Masquerade wasn't awake. But then she stopped.

'What is wrong Runo what do you see.' asked Julie.

'A girl.' answered Runo. 'Why do everyone fain in front my door?'

Hope you like it. This is the first time I try to write something. Sorry for the mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Who is that girl?

**Masquerade's POV**

I woke up when the door pushed open. Runo and Julie went inside the room caring a girl. She was quite with long brown hair and well I couldn't tell what color were her eyes because they were shut but I think they would be brown, too. She was dressed with short dress which had rips, gloves on her hands and boots.

'What is wrong? Who is that girl?' I asked.

'We don't know. She was in the garden.' said Julie while putting the girl on the other bed. Suddenly she woke up and she was very scared. OK I wasn't right her eyes were yellow like cat's eyes. They looked very evil I liked them.

'Hey are you ok?' asked Runo she nodded 'Do you need something?'

'Maybe a bath.' said the girl. She had very beautiful voice.

'Some new clothes and a breakfast, too. ' add Julie.

'What is your name?' said Runo and without giving her time to replay said 'I am Runo, this is Julie.' Julie waved 'and this one idiot with the broken leg is Masquerade.' 'Hey.' I said in replay and she smiled? Smiled at me? This is the first time ever someone goes it to me. Then all of them went out. Wheat a minute she didn't said her name.

After a while she came back this time she was dressed with yellow dress and she wasn't wearing boots. Her legs were cat-sticks, her hair was tied up and she hadn't gloves. She was caring charger with food for me. She put it in front me and backed.

'I didn't catch your name.' I said.

'Mitsuke' she said. 'I asked the girls about you.' She did? 'They didn't said how old are you.'

'17' I said while eating.

'Me too.'

'Why were you in the yard?' she didn't replay 'OK don't answer. Do you know what kind of thing is half man half wolf?' I asked the question that was in my mind from the last night.

'Werewolf.' she said. 'Why did you saw them last night?'

'Yes. But I didn't know it were they. I saw only one'

'They are not truly werewolves. They are experiments. Actually I am one too. They were chasing me because they have to bring me back to that stupid laboratory.'

'What laboratory? One with a lot of desks with paper works on them, strange tables and ugly green walls? '

'I don't know other like that.'

'I woke up there yesterday. There was a paper work for me next to the table.'

'Sorry to tell you that but you are experiment too.'

'No! That can't be possible I had disappeared from Alice's body I had disappeared. Where had they found me?'

'Should I tell Runo and Julie?'

'They won't believe you. It will be better if you tell them that those were bakugans.'

'Again that bakugan! What in the world is that?'

'I can not show you anymore…No, I can! RUNO' I shouted and after a while she came out of her breath.

'What? Someone hut?'

'No. Can I borrow your laptop? I want to show Mitsuke a bakugan battle.'

'Oh, why? Don't you know what that is?' 'No' Mitsuke answered after that Runo went out. After a bit she came back caring the laptop. 'Thank you. Runo you saved the day.' I said 'Stop that sarcasm.' she said and opened the laptop to search for fails as she sat down to my bed with the laptop. When the search was ready we showed Mitsuke what was bakugan. She was really impressed.

'They look like animals.' She had said.

End chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Nightmare

Runo and Julie are going to see Alice because they want to go to New Vestroia. And yes they are going to leave me here. I am going crazy on this bed and Mitsuke is screaming in her sleep she has nightmares every night. In the beginning it was just annoying but then I began to worry about her. When she wakes up she is really scared. Finally we found whey to stop the nightmares. She sleeps next to me I actually like it. Now I can get up without problems I am starting to walk properly but it still hurts. Runo's mother and father gave me a job in the café. For now I am just washing dishes but they said that later they will make me a waiter.

One night Mitsuke woke up.

'Are you having a nightmare again?' I asked.

'I dream the laboratory, the monkeys that chased me and the werewolves.'

'Don't be afraid I am her.' I tried to calm her down. I hugged her and herd myself saying 'I promise I will protect you.' after that I kissed her. I didn't know what I was doing. I thought she will back away, scream and hit me like Runo would do. But she didn't she actually kissed back. I think she like me. I am not good with girls, aren't I?

Well that is why I started to sneak out every morning to train. I have to become stronger- to keep my promise. Mitsuke is the only one who knows about it and she says it's not good for me to do it because I am still hurt. But I ignore her warnings and teleport to the park. However, she covers me when I am late. Last night I herd howls. I think they are still searching for her but I won't give her.

When the café is close I do some resources. I want to know more about the laboratory she came from. Last time I saw a big building there next to it was a truck there were people who were going in and out of the building. I can swear I saw the ugly green color on the wall. When I came back in my room (through the window of course) I saw Runo walking in the room.

'You came back?' I said surprised.

'Don't you dare go down.' she warned me 'Dan and the others came back. They don't know you are here so don't make noise. You heard me?'

'OK! Calm down. I won't.'

She walked out of the room and went downstairs. I sat there watching TV.

I am getting bored. There is nothing to do. I am laying on the bed upside-down watching the flies. There you see how bored I am. Suddenly the door opened and well-known skinny legs went in. I stood up to see Mitsuke carrying a charger with food.

'Runo told me to bring it to you since you can't go downstairs to eat.'

'Thank you. You are the only one who cares for me.'

'That is not true! Others care for you too. Mr. and Mrs. Misaki, Julie…'

'That is the end of the list.' she didn't say anything else and she actually couldn't. Those were the only people who knew I was alive. Except Runo she really doesn't care. When I finished the dinner Mitsuke took the charge and walked out of the room. Before she close the door I heard her saying something but I couldn't understand what it was so I laid back on the bed upside-down.

After an hour the door shocked open to revel familiar face.

End of chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Guess who is back

'What is he doing here? I thought he disappeared? ' Dan asked Runo.

Before she could say something Masquerade answered 'I broke my leg and I am working in the cafe. No, I don't know how I came back and actually I don't care anymore. Is that enough?'

'Yes, I think.' answered Dan.

'For us isn't. Who is he?' asked Mira.

'He is Masquerade. He is the owner of Hydranoid.' said with enthusiasm Baron.

Suddenly there was an explosion, a scream and then a hollow. 'Mitsuke!' said Masquerade and run trough the door limping.

'What's going on? What are these? Where are they taking Mitsuke?' asked Runo worried.

'They are kidnapping her. These are werewolves can't you see? Follow me I know where are they taking her.' explained Masquerade.

'Can't you go any faster?' asked Dan.

'My leg hurt.' said Masquerade angrily. 'You know that strange big building near the river?' Dan and Runo nodded. 'Good go there as quick as you can. I'll be waiting for you there.' after that he teleported.

The others went there as quick as they could. Masquerade was waiting for them on the back door. They all searched for Mitsuke going trough a lot of mutated monkeys and werewolves. Finally they found her and one doctor in the room where Masquerade had awakened.

'Oh look! Your new friends are here. Say 'Hi' to them Mitsuke.' said with evil grin the doctor walking away from her revealing felled to the floor Mitsuke. But there was something different in her. There were cat ears and tail. 'Hadn't she told you? She is a kitty experiment but I shouldn't have showed her to you because she is not finished. Actually I wanted to make you handsome like me but something went wrong.'

Masquerade looked carefully at the doctor. He was nearly bald and he had big nose. 'Thank God she doesn't look like you.' said finally he.

'How dear you say that to the man who made you!'

'You didn't make me! You copied me!'

'Details!' said the doctor waving with hand. 'That reminds me that you aren't finished, too. I should…' he didn't finished because Masquerade shouted 'Take Mitsuke and run I will hold them up.' After that he run to the main computer and started to search something, pushing all the buttons. 'What are you doing you will set the 'Self destruction program'!'

'What do you think I am trying to do you old freak?' then suddenly a voice said the program is set. Masquerade turned and ran after the others. There wasn't any time so he teleported everyone right in the cafe.

'You know for a creep you aren't that bad.' said Runo.

'Thank you. But I think Mitsuke owns us an explanation.' Mitsuke asked everyone to sit and explained in details what was going on.

In the end everyone helped fixing the café and Masquerade and Mitsuke continued to help in the café.

This is my first story I hope you liked it. I my do some one-shots like a continue. Thank you for reading.


End file.
